megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
IceMan.EXE
IceMan.EXE is a NetNavi operated by Dr. Froid (Hikawa Seiji) in the games and by his son, Tory Froid (Hikawa Tohru), in the anime. IceMan and Froid were forced to work for WWW when Dr. Froid's son was kidnapped (the reverse is true in the anime). Appearance IceMan is small and has a very childlike appearance. He has a young looking face with big brown eyes and pink swirly rosy cheeks. He wears a mint green snow suit with white fleecy cuffs and ankles, and a matching winter hat on his head. He also wears brown winter boots on his feet. His overall appearance is based on Eskimos, hence his name IceMan. Games History ''Mega Man Battle Network IceMan is the NetNavi of Dr. Froid's son. In the game, he is forced to take his son's Navi to freeze the water of Den Town and pollute it. His motive to the crime was that the WWW had kidnapped his son and used this as leverage for manipulation. MegaMan defeats IceMan and ProtoMan arrives to delete him. But, IceMan quickly defrosts the purification machine and MegaMan convinces ProtoMan to be merciful given the circumstances. Dr. Froid and IceMan later assist in Lan and MegaMan's assault on Wily Castle. Mega Man Network Transmission IceMan appears as a boss in this game. While at the Waterworks, Dr. Froid installed the fake Zero vaccine into IceMan. IceMan then proceeds to go on a rampage shortly before Lan and MegaMan appear to help. Dr. Froid asks them to help IceMan. After proceeding through the Waterworks, MegaMan battles with IceMan. After MegaMan defeats IceMan, IceMan comes to his senses. Dr. Froid jacks out IceMan before deletion. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge IceMan is one of the opponents in the tournament. Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation IceMan is a playable character in the game. Other games IceMan also appeared as a boss in ''Rockman.EXE Phantom of Network. Anime History ''MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, IceMan is Tory Froid's NetNavi and his first appearance is sabotaging the city's water supply because the WWW has Tory's father held captive. He freezes the network and the Glyde.EXE when he comes to investigate. But when MegaMan appears, he attacks and is defeated easily despite using Sword. His fortunes turn when WackoMan holds Glyde hostage and distracts MegaMan. IceMan takes this chance to freeze MegaMan. Eventually Tory loses patience ans asks IceMan to fix the damage. Ms. Madd orders WackoMan to attack. WackoMan defeats IceMan with illusions but IceMan unfreezes MegaMan. Lan helps MegaMan defeat WackoMan allowing the exhausted IceMan to jack out. Afterwards, he and Tory join Lan and MegaMan's group of friends and compete in the N1 Grand Prix. IceMan wins his first match in less than a minute, but is defeated by Roll. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In Axess and later seasons, IceMan.EXE usually plays with AquaMan.EXE. In one episode, BubbleMan.EXE befriends AquaMan and IceMan after they help him in the heat. They play together, but when he realizes they are Lan and MegaMan's friends, he decides to use them in an attack. BubbleMan convinces IceMan and AquaMan to attack under the pretense that it's a game. MegaMan, Roll,and NumberMan are unwilling to hurt their friends, and IceMan and AquaMan have no idea what they are doing. Disaster is averted, when Tory and Shuko order their Navis to jack-out. Power and Abilities IceMan hurts a lot, but he lacks a high amount of HP. He also runs around the arena quite a bit. IceMan is weak to electric attacks, so it is recommended that the player uses electric battle chips like ElecBlde or MagBomb1. IceMan can drop an IceSlshr battle chip or IceMan Navi chip when defeated. *'Ice Slasher:' IceMan shoots a shard of ice that travels forwards (MegaMan Network Transmission). *'IceCube:' When the player is too close, IceMan will sometimes create a block of ice in each row in the front column of his area in the first game. In Rockman.EXE 4.5 he uses this as a timestop chip that places 3 ice blocks on the front column on his side of the field all at once. IceMan can kick his iceblocks sending them at the enemy, leaving them in the back row if they miss. *'Freeze Bomb:' IceMan will fire a glacier bomb in a cross patterm, centering at the opponent's panel that freezes on contact in the first game. In EXE 4.5 it hits above and below and creates ice panels. *'Ice Spikes:' IceMan throws up snowflakes into the air, three on each side of them. When the snowflakes land, shards of ice shoot up from where they land. Uses when HP is low in Network Transmission. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network ''Mega Man Network Transmission'' ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' Advanced PET Gallery Rockman.EXE 4.5 IceMan.png|IceMan in Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation Rockman.EXE 4.5 IceMan poses.png|IceMan in Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation MMBN IceMan concept art.jpg|IceMan concept art Iceconcept1.png|IceMan's rotation concept model. IceManEXE2.jpg|''MegaMan NT Warrior'' artwork NTE6055.jpg|IceMan blowing snow NTE6121.jpg|IceMan shaking hands with MegaMan NTE6120.jpg|IceMan with MegaMan, Roll and GutsMan NTE6110.jpg|A worn out IceMan iceandaqua.jpg|IceMan with AquaMan (SpoutMan) Trivia *In some episodes he was a close playmate on AquaMan.EXE and BubbleMan.EXE. *A distinguishing feature of IceMan that is brought up frequently later in the series is a birthmark on his rear end. *IceMan also appears on a poster in Mega Man Battle Network 3, on a popsicle poster in SciLab. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge NetNavis Category:Rockman.EXE Phantom of Network bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:Mega Man Network Transmission bosses